Dragoon (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Lancer is a Disciple of War in Final Fantasy XIV, introduced in the original release. It can be upgraded to the Dragoon by equipping a Soul Crystal obtained via the quest "Eye of the Dragon", unlocked after levelling Lancer to level 30. Profile Lancer Lancers attack with spears and are regarded as Damage Dealing classes. They specialize on dealing heavy spike damage to single targets by attacking them from their flanks or backs or damaging multiple enemies at once when they are surrounded or packed tightly in line formations. Lancers have the most weaponskills of any Discipline of War, and have plenty of combination attacks as well. Although they do not possess many standard abilities, the abilities they do have focus on restoring their own HP and TP supply. Dragoon Dragoon focuses on increasing raw attack power while adding jumping and AoE attack abilities. Story Lancer Dragoon ''Heavensward'' ''Stormblood'' Equipment The Lancer class is defined by wielding a spear. In terms of late game armor, Lancers and Dragoons wear "Maiming"/"Slaying" gear sets. Their armor is heavier than other DPS classes, though not as heavy as tanks. Up until Patch 2.45, most of the armor for Lancers and Dragoons typically traded off magic defense for higher defense. This caused major balance issues with later endgame content (which often had party-wide magical attacks) that made Dragoons undesirable in parties, and as such the magic defense was increased to match other DPS classes. Job Gauge The Job Gauge was introduced to players in the 4.0 patch (Stormblood). The Dragoon uses the Dragon Gauge. The Gauge indicates the remaining amount of time for the Blood of the Dragon. The Blood of the Dragon action is a timed effect that has the potential to strengthen the potency of Jump and Spineshatter Dive. An icon on the top left side of the gauge will change if the weaponskill Mirage Dive is used during the Blood of the Dragon effect. The icon indicates the strength of the effect, up to a total of four points. If Geirskogul is executed while the icon is full, the Blood Gauge will turn to red and the weaponskill Nastrond becomes available for a devastating attack. Abilities Class Actions Job Actions Role Actions Role actions are abilities common to classes and jobs with the same role. Jobs can select and use up to five role actions, while classes can select and use up to ten. Class Traits Job Traits PVP actions Additional PvP Actions These actions are common to all jobs, and can only be used in PvP areas. The number of additional actions that can be set is limited to two. PvP Traits These traits are common to all jobs, and only take effect when in PvP areas. The number of PvP traits that can be set is limited to three. Limit Break Dragoons' Limit Breaks focus on dealing powerful damage to enemies in a circular area of effect. Dragoons have the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as other Melee DPS. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Blood of the Dragon.png|Blood of the Dragon. FFRK Fang and Claw.png|Fang and Claw. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dragoon and Lancer appear in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with Lightning-elemental cards. Dragoon XIV TCG.png|Trading Card of a Dragoon. Lancer XIV TCG.png|Trading Card of a Lancer. Gallery Lancer Ownage.jpg|Lancer CG art. Ff14 lancer.jpg|Lancer render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. Dragoon FFXIV.png|Dragoon render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. ARR Lancer.png|Lancer render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ARR Dragoon.png|Dragoon render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. DRG Soul Crystal.png|Dragoon Soul Crystal. Dragoon Victory Pose.gif|Dragoon's victory pose. ;Arms and Gear sets FF14Scepter.jpg|A spear. FF14Staff.jpg|Another spear. Lancer Weapons FFXIV Art.jpg|Weapons. FFXIV Dark Knight Gear Concept.jpg|Dragoon Artifact Equipment concept art. Dragoon FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Dragoon artwork. Snakestongue Set.jpg|Snakestongue PVP set. FFXIV_Stormblood_Dragoon.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. ;Abilities FFXIV True Thrust.png|True Thrust. FFXIV Vorpal Thrust.png|Vorpal Thrust. FFXIV Impulse Drive.png|Impulse Drive. FFXIV Heavy Thrust.png|Heavy Thrust. FFXIV Piercing Talon.png|Piercing Talon. FFXIV Life Surge.png|Life Surge. FFXIV Full Thrust.png|Full Thrust. FFXIV Blood for Blood.png|Blood for Blood. FFXIV Disembowel.png|Disembowel. FFXIV Doom Spike.png|Doom Spike. FFXIV Chaos Thrust.png|Chaos Thrust. FFXIV Jump.png|Jump. FFXIV Elusive Jump.png|Elusive Jump. FFXIV Spineshatter Dive.png|Spineshatter Dive. FFXIV Dragonfire Dive.png|Dragonfire Dive. FFXIV Blood of the Dragon.png|Blood of the Dragon. FFXIV Wheeling Thrust.png|Wheeling Thrust. FFXIV Geirskogul.png|Geirskogul. FFXIV Sonic Thrust.png|Sonic Thrust.png FFXIV Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. FFXIV Nastrond.png|Nastrond. ;Removed Abilities FFXIV Feint.png|Feint. FFXIV Keen Flurry.png|Keen Flurry. FFXIV Leg Sweep.png|Leg Sweep. FFXIV Invigorate.png|Invigorate. FFXIV Phlebotomize.png|Phlebotomize. FFXIV Ring of Thorns.png|Ring of Thorns. FFXIV Power Surge.png|Power Surge. Etymology Trivia *Unlike previous uses of the term "Lancer" as an alternate localization for the Dragoon job class, here it is a literal translation of a separate class (though it does "upgrade" into it). *Despite the official in-game description of the Lancer stating it can out-range opponents, the range of spears are no different than that of swords and axes used by the other melee classes. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Dragoon's pasta ~Sakura style~" with a description that translates to: A plate of pasta inspired by the flashes of pink in fields of green left by the "Dragoon's" Cherry Blossom ability. A Dragoon's spear has been thrust into this mix of fresh spinach pasta, cherry blossoms, and sakura shrimp! de:Pikenier fr:Maître d'Hast Category:Final Fantasy XIV Disciplines